


情人

by 3squareT



Series: 情人，猎手，挚友，死敌 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, 双性注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: ·死神！Slade Wilson / 爱神！Dick Grayson·部分背景设定来自于《美国众神》，并非原创·人外有，双性设定有，OOC，BUG，私设，瞎几把魔改，请确定能接受再往下





	情人

**Author's Note:**

> ·死神！Slade Wilson / 爱神！Dick Grayson
> 
> ·部分背景设定来自于《美国众神》，并非原创
> 
> ·人外有，双性设定有，OOC，BUG，私设，瞎几把魔改，请确定能接受再往下

透过磨砂玻璃窗，Slade能看到重症病房里有两个影子。今晚，Slade要带走的是一个年轻人的灵魂。而他很确定，他的目标不是独自一人。

直到这个时候，Slade才意识到，他认识那个“小偷”：他一直坐在这里，等那将死之人咽气，而那个“小偷”却能在他眼皮底下进入房间、偷取灵魂。

思来想去，这世上只有Dick Grayson能做到这点。这并非抬举，Slade愿意承认年轻神祗的确是个不小的竞争对手；同时，他也好奇为什么Dick会来跟他抢“生意”——光是回应万千痴情怨女的请求就够爱神忙的了。

何况，他也并非只照顾情人。

Slade看看时间，起身去按电梯。医院的电梯慢吞吞地下挪，但没关系，他不赶时间。

等到Dick匆匆忙忙从病房里离开时，电梯恰好停在这层楼。

“晚上好，小鸟儿。”Slade帮他挡住电梯门，“想一起去喝杯咖啡吗？”

 

他很久没见过Dick Grayson了——自打新神吞掉他们的最后一块地盘后。时间太久，Slade一度以为他失踪了，或者和某几个被人遗忘的旧神那样，消失了。

神失去了信仰，自然就会消失。他们并非长生不死。当然，Slade一直有活干。无论这世界怎么变，总会有人死去。

Dick双手捧着大号的玻璃杯，安安静静地坐在他对面，用吸管喝奶昔。这副场景要是说给很久年前的Slade听，他恐怕是一点都不相信。Dick恨他，正如爱畏惧死亡那般。死亡分开爱，死亡消磨爱，死亡让爱变得脆弱——总而言之，他们一向处不来，更别提“一起去喝一杯”了。

“你怎么沦落到要来跟我抢灵魂的地步？”

“没有人奉祀旧神了，”Dick回答，“我猜你也很久没有收到死人的过河金币了。”

“恰恰相反，我现在收活人的钱，干掉他们不喜欢的活人，然后把死人的灵魂送去他们该去的地方，一石二鸟。你该学会转型，小鸟儿。”

Dick干巴巴地笑了一声，“我在找人。最近你有听说过……”

“他们十有八九都是消失了。”Slade毫不客气，“你的父亲、你的兄弟，还有你的朋友们。老实说，自与新神的那战之后，我再也没见到过他们。”

“冥府里也没有？”

“冥府里也没有。你知道的，神消失之后，他们并不会来到我的国度。”

Dick叹了口气，颓废地向后靠进垫子里。有人让侍者送来酒，指名给“那位金发美女”。Slade挥挥手，示意侍者把酒送回去。

“放这里就好。”Dick回答，“谢谢。”

“……顺带说一句，我喜欢您的眼睛，像绿宝石一样。”侍者放下酒杯，带着笑容离开。Dick耸耸肩，将酒杯推给Slade。

“习惯一下，他们看到的我是他们的梦中情人的模样。而且，每个人都不一样。”

“我很好奇……你照镜子的时候，看到的是谁？”

Dick被这个问题噎住了。Slade哈哈大笑，将酒杯推回去给他。

“我也好奇，”Dick的指尖在杯沿上打了个转，“Slade，你看到的我又是什么模样？”

 

 

最后，他们是在Slade的车里开始接吻、抚摸的。Slade把车停到高速路边，熄了火，在微凉的夜晚中将Dick拖到自己腿上，揪住年轻神祗那头柔顺的黑发，肆意亲吻那双边缘微微翘起的嘴唇。

“瞧瞧你，小鸟儿。”Slade低声说，“在车里，跟我在一起。”

“我没得选了，你和我恐怕是世界上最后的旧神了。”

Dick半是玩笑，半是陈述事实。他解起自己的裤子，但这个姿势与地点让他只能堪堪拉下一点，恰好卡在他那饱满的臀瓣上。Slade握住他的手腕，示意他不必继续。

“我没想到你喜欢这套。”Dick说，乖乖地让Slade将手指探进布料与肉体间的空隙里。

Slade哼笑一声，算是回应了他的指控。他的手掌先是滑过他的性器，才摸到两瓣湿漉漉的肉瓣——操。

他一直知道爱神没有性别，但这个……他没想象过。

“我吓到你了？”Dick不以为意地笑笑，“或者，你更喜欢哪个形态的我？Richard，还是Rachel？”

“你是在暗示我来一场三人行？”Slade试探着往对方的穴道里插入一根手指，“我喜欢Rachel，但我也喜欢Richard。要不，你来选择？”

“我看现在这样子就很符合你的变态口味。”

“不，死亡不带偏见罢了。”

Slade让他坐到自己腿上，年轻神祗几乎是一坐下来就开始了律动。Slade懒得问他这是出于爱与性之神的本能呢，还是基于什么其他原因。他从未和Dick亲近过，这算得上是他们的第一次，但Dick表现得如同他们已然发生过无数次关系，Slade甚至无需营造气氛。

在他的车里，他们一共一起高潮了三次，把双方衣服弄得乱糟糟，直至天空变成了好看的蓝色，和Dick的眼睛如出一辙。

他揽着Dick，对方小声嘟囔着，半真半假地抱怨Slade——从他翘起的弧度，再到行事风格。

Slade由得他叽叽喳喳。他轻吻了一下Dick的鼻尖，抚摸着他的后背。

“睡一会儿，我的小鸟儿。”Slade说。

“Slade？”

“嗯哼。”

“你是因为在我身上看到你的梦中情人，才——”

“不。”Slade立马回答，惹得Dick多看了他几眼。

他不会承认的，很有可能一辈子都不会——当他看向Dick的时候，他只看到Dick本身、他只看到爱神原本的样子。

“如果你愿意，”Slade斟酌着字眼，“你可以来我这里。新神不会找上门，很安全。”

“哦，Slade，你可真贴心。但我要去找人。”

Dick揽着他的脖颈，轻轻地吻了吻他。Slade知道他心意已决，便不再说话了。

**Author's Note:**

> END


End file.
